


Late Winter Nights

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Comfort, Dancing, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, RK900's name is Richard, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: The android took his human's hand and slowly got up. Gavin pressed his chest closer to Richard's body, circling his arms around his waist. He was smaller than Rich, and he absolutely loved it. He was pretty tall himself, but Richard was tall like a tree. And Gavin loved it.They started to sway gently in the same place; there was no particular move or dance needed. Richard dismissed the pre-constructions offered by his software. This moment didn't need a script.





	Late Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Have I already said that I'm weak for soft and fluffy Reed900? Yeah. Can't stop loving these idiots.  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

It's one of those late winter nights. Gavin and Richard had been laying on the couch together, TV on in the background. They had been watching it on and off, the shows not that interesting. During those intermissions they simply settled in cuddling, Gavin in the android's space _thank you very much_. What could he say? It was really cold, and despite the fluffy cotton blanket on top of them, Gavin prefers his personal heater. 

A particularly obnoxiously supposed-to-be witty show comes on the current channel. The two lovers stare fixedly at the screen with growing contempt. Gavin grumbles in annoyance and starts disentangling himself from his boyfriend. Shoving aside their blanket and surging forward, he manages to disturb their two cats.

He thought back to the moment they got them. Richard had made his way into his life like a storm, and getting together was the only course of action for Gavin. He may be short tempered, but when he loves he does it with sparks and fire. Richard had never had a cat; Gavin had. He didn't have any for sometime after his last passed away. 

Having opened up his heart for Richard, the detective thought it was the perfect time to fill it with another furry baby. At the adoption center, they fell in love with a pair of older sisters, and couldn't bear to separate them. They ended up adopting both, putting down both of their contact numbers in the adoption charts. A promise for the kitties, a promise for them. Had it been with anyone else, Gavin knows he would never gamble with such a thing. But then again, he had never really met anyone who was meant to stay, like Rich was.

Gavin wanted this experience for his boyfriend to be perfect, and happily suggested for each to name one of the smoky black kitties. Gavin went first, and chose Amelia. He had always loved the sweetness of the sound.

LED flashing yellow and his boyfriend's eyes on him, Richard elected Eleanor. Gavin had smirked at the poised name, but became baffled when the android explained his reasoning. Ellie and Mellie. Gavin had thought in that moment that he just loved his boyfriend more and more, and quickly embraced Richard, who was holding the two purring kitties gently at his chest.

Presently, Gavin had reached the TV and started to skip through the channels. A black and white show appeared on the screen: an old concert, an orchestra mainly composed by strings and pianos. It caught his attention, the soft melody, calmness filling his chest. Gavin paced back to the couch and extended his hand to Richard. His boyfriend studied him, confused for a second. Gavin knew this was unlike him, but then again, Rich brought a whole new set of feelings to his core that he didn't know he was capable of having.

The android took his human's hand and slowly got up. Gavin pressed his chest closer to Richard's body, circling his arms around his waist. He was smaller than Rich, and he absolutely loved it. He was pretty tall himself, but Richard was tall like a tree. And Gavin loved it. Loved being under his protective arms, to lean his head on the android's chest, the kisses on his forehead.

They started to sway gently in the same place; there was no particular move or dance needed. Richard dismissed the pre-constructions offered by his software. This moment didn't need a script. It made his thirium pump speed at the sight of his detective, relaxed and happy. Placing a kiss on the top of his small boyfriend's head, the android rested his chin.

Gavin felt warm, he felt happiness like he hadn't felt in ages. This was the perfect moment, and nothing could ruin it. He tilted his head and stared at those beautiful sky blue eyes before pecking the soft rosy lips.

They continued for some time in this lulling dance, stealing kisses and gazes, until a faster melody came. Gavin felt giddy and started to make funny moves. Richard chuckled and followed his lead. He took the detective's hands and spun him several times, interpolating it with dramatic dips. Gavin glistened, laughing, and Richard couldn't wish for a more beautiful sight. One he committed promptly to his database.

All too soon the show had ended. The two lovers leaned on their foreheads, hands never parting. Gavin felt slightly disappointed; he wanted to keep dancing with his boyfriend. Richard led them back to the couch, positioning himself first. Gavin laid once again on the android's chest, hearing his thirium pump synchronized with his heartbeat. Richard pulled the blanket on top of them, draping one hand on Gavin's stomach.

Another kiss on the head and another hand was once more stroking slowly those brown locks. Gavin shuffled impossibly together, tangling their legs. Ellie and Mellie settled between the interlaced limbs.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this little fluff has warmed your hearts reading it as much as it warmed me to write.  
> Consider leaving kudos/comments, they make my day <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
